dont
by pazmily
Summary: i did not make this mess my sister did


Sexual healing playing in the backround*This story about...the start of two gay boys who confess their love...at a ... wort comes in with his brother greg and he sees this Boy who is really hot to wort,did i say jason?who cares right now and wirt says"Hye U see that fine piece of ass over there...its so... u see it next to...sara" and greg is like "R U Sure not sara? i...I thought u like sara" "um gregg? HAVE I TOLD U IM GAY?do u not pay attention to me at all...like the leaves...that no one notices...the color" and greg was like "IM A HOMOPHOBE! I DONT WANT U TO BE GAY! are u talking about jason fuckerbuger" wirt is like "u dont deserve to be my brother...Leave!go find some frogs in the forest and be lost...like me...in the inside...oh how i long for luv.. ohjason funderburger i wish he was with me...in my arms..." *coughs oh i just choked on some gravy i had earlier... jason fuckerburker is with sara near the corner at the table thats filled with food and he was some words i cant really understand and right across the room was wirt looking at him all seductively. jason funderberker looks up and sees a rather weird but hot male looking at him and then looks awy...he made eye contact he was blushing,...like a rose and then wort...he sees thathe notices him, he looks away too cuz he is da tsundere. jason fuckerberker says "sara UMm... im gonna go over there see that fine hot piece of ass... yknow what im gonna ditch u i dont want non illegal drugs i want illegal DRugs from this guy LIKE HIS penis..." and sara is like "Okay. Have fun." then jason fundberker walks over to wortthent he hesitates he is nervous...all of hiscells are vibrating in his body likes atoms yknow atom cells theyr vibrateing he feels his nervousness His legs aRE shaking his arms IS shaking His pPENIS Is shakeing actually its starting to get hard alittle "Oh no" he looks down "what is this tyhingthat that going up? is it a banaana?no...itshispenis"(-oh i thought that was my phone...like whos calling..)wirt sees him tryna cum over buthes shaking SO NERVOUS jason looks like hes about to faint...and then jason start s to fall down on the floor and then wirt dashes through duh crowd and saves him. catches him in his arms and is like "R u alright..."and jasons says "thank you. for SaVING ME rrrrr r...i-i always wanted to tell U this...in school...but i thought u lalways uiked sara but i thought U were straight...but i guess ur gay right?"and wirt is like "Yes...Im gay...as...the gay... with ur flowing hair...and ur sexy voice...it turns me on...especially when i go to slep...my brother wouldnt approve of this but...can i...can i kissYou?" ( **bang** Im sorry i saw a bug) and jason fundkerberker says "of course u fool...Kiss me" and it took them for awhile to kiss...they looked at eachother for like...15 minutes yknow like a really long time...dumb gay fucks...then they start to kiss at the end of the party andthe n somethign happened in their mouth and wirt is like.."WHhat is this slimey thing? in my mouth?is this a slug?"and jason asked "are u okay?" "yeah there was something in my mouth"and he was like "oh no...i was actually trying to french kiss you..." and wirt was like "Oh...Doit again"then they started frnehc kissing until the clock striked 12 and they went to the bedroom (Me=whos house are they in?jUL= jason funderberkers Me=Oh)AND then they went on the bed and then...and then...jason funderberker stripping wirt and wirt was like "Oh woa woah woa ur rushing..can we take this a bit slower..." and jason funderberker was like "btut i wanted to do this for such a long time let me see that large dong of yours bbad boy..." and then they started rubbing their peepees together and wirt decided to go through the anal in the butthole AND then jason...farted and wirt smelled it and jason says... "im sorry i didnt Mean to do that" and wirt says " **sniff** its okay i like your smel fart again..." then he poot his dong inside him and kept farting and wirt was like "Fart harder!""pAOND ME HARDER!AAAAA IM FLYING...IM FLYING...I FEEL LIKE BIRD SOARIN throuGH THE SKYYYY!"an dwirt was like "MEtoo!" (STOP NO MORE) and then they comed they came...and then jason was like "I love you wirt...more than anything...lets stay together since we are...connected...for the first time." and wirt was like "Okay honey..."then they slept to together but then they died...this the tragic story of two gay boys that confesed their love...a gay verSIon of romeo and juliet...


End file.
